religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Katharen
thumb|260px|Katharen worden verbannen uit [[Carcassonne (stad)|Carcassone]] De Katharen of Albigenzen vormden een christelijke religieuze groepering die actief was tijdens de late Middeleeuwen in Occitanië, het zuiden van Frankrijk en - minder bekend - ook in West-Duitsland. De Katharen beschouwden zich als de ware christelijke Kerk, waarin Jezus de centrale plaats innam. Op basis van hun dualistische opvattingen wezen ze het Oude Testament af. De God die daar ten tonele wordt gevoerd, is schepper van de (slechte) stoffelijke wereld, de Demiurg, zo leerden zij. De Albigenzen werden als ketters gezien en door de Rooms-katholieke Kerk en door de Franse koningen bloedig vervolgd. Geschiedenis Vanaf de tiende eeuw worden zowel de Westerse als de Oosterse Kerken geconfronteerd met een heropleving van gnostische stromingen. Ook het Katharisme vindt zijn oorsprong in deze dualistische geloofsopvattingen zoals de gnostiek, het paulicianisme en de leer van de bogomielen uit Bulgarije. Het bogomilisme ontwikkelde zich in Bulgarije zelfs tot staatskerk. Ook in Occitanië konden de Katharen aanvankelijk uitgroeien tot een echte "tegenkerk". Het toenmalige culturele klimaat in Zuid-Frankrijk dat gekenmerkt werd door pluriformiteit en verdraagzaamheid, speelt daarin een grote rol. Al deze stromingen ondervonden grote tegenstand van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, ook de Katharen in Zuid-Frankrijk, aanvankelijk zonder succes. In 1145 wordt Bernard van Clairvaux naar Zuid-Frankrijk gestuurd om de Katharen te overtuigen zich terug bij de Katholieke Kerk aan te sluiten. Zijn preken vinden geen gehoor. Hij wordt zelfs enkele malen door de plaatselijke bevolking uitgejouwd. Het zelfde dient gezegd te worden van de prediking in 1206 door Dominicus Guzman, de latere stichter van de Dominicanerorde. Paus Innocentius III komt tot het besluit dat tegen de Albigenzen krachtiger moest worden opgetreden. In 1209 slaagt hij erin een leger te verzamelen voor een kruistocht naar Occitanië. De Franse koning Filips II Augustus geeft zijn baronnen toestemming om mee te strijden. Hij neemt zelf niet aan de kruistocht deel. Het ontkennen van de autoriteit van de Katholieke Kerk door de Albigenzen, samen met de wereldlijke ambities van de paus en de conflicten tussen de Occitaanse adel en de koning van Noord-Frankrijk zorgden voor de Albigenzische Kruistochten. Aanvankelijk staat het leger onder opperbevel van Arnaud Amaury, abt van de abdij van Citaux. Onder zijn leiding wordt in juli 1209 de volledige bevolking van Béziers uitgemoord, volgens hemzelf en toenmalige kronieken 20.000 mensen. Aan hem wordt de uitspraak toegeschreven 'Doodt hen allen, God zal de zijnen herkennen'. Dat zou zijn antwoord zijn geweest op de vraag, voorafgaand aan het bloedbad van Béziers, hoe men goede katholieken kon onderscheiden van Katharen. In juli 1210 worden in Minerve 140 Katharen levend verbrand. Het is de eerste massale verbranding van Katharen. Later - en nadat andere edelen uit het kruisvaardersleger geweigerd hadden - neemt Simon de Montfort, een lage edelman uit Noord-Frankrijk, de militaire leiding op zich. Met Simon de Montfort wordt de kruistocht een echte veroveringsoorlog en wordt de inbreng van de Kerk naar het tweede plan verschoven. De godsdienstkwestie verdwijnt hiermee naar de achtergrond. In juni 1215 verovert Simon de Montfort Toulouse en kan hij zich meester van Zuid-Frankrijk noemen. In november 1215 bevestigt het Vierde Lateraans Concilie de overwinning van de Montfort; hij krijgt de titel van graaf van Toulouse. Hij sneuvelt echter in 1218. De verdreven edelen, de faidits, komen op aansporen van Raymond VII, de zoon van de verdreven graaf Raymond VI van Toulouse, in opstand en verdrijven de kruisvaarders in 1223. Op 15 januari 1224 verlaat Amaury de Montfort, zoon van Simon de Montfort, met de laatste kruisvaarders Carcassonne. In 1226 lukte het paus Honorius III de Franse koning Lodewijk VIII, bijgenaamd Lodewijk de Leeuw, te overtuigen zelf een kruistocht te leiden. Zijn vader had dit steeds geweigerd. Dankzij ingenieuze propaganda ontvangen de faidits de koning welwillend. Lodewijk VIII overlijdt echter het zelfde jaar en het leger van de koning wordt uit Occitanië verdreven. De nieuwe koning Lodewijk IX van Frankrijk, de Heilige Lodewijk, is nauwelijks twaalf jaar als hij zijn vader opvolgt. Zijn moeder Blanca van Castilië treedt op als regentes. Zij heeft aanvankelijk weinig belangstelling voor een nieuwe kruistocht. In 1243 start toch een derde kruistocht tegen de Albigenzen. Château de Montségur, het bekendste bolwerk van de Katharen, valt in 1244. 215 parfaits worden verbrand op de brandstapel. Met de verovering van Montségur zijn de hoogtijdagen van het Katharisme over. Hoewel Monségur vaak als het laatste bolwerk van de Katharen wordt voorgesteld, was het dat niet. Pas meer dan 10 jaar later, in 1255, valt het echte laatste katharenkasteel: QuéribusRené Nelli (1980). Les Cathares.. Het Katharisme gaat ondergronds na de val van Montségur en als nieuw strijdmiddel tegen de Katharen wordt door de Rooms-katholieke Kerk de inquisitie opgericht. Het zal daarna echter nog 80 jaar duren voor ook de laatste Kathaarse parfait is verbrand. In 1232 heeft paus Gregorius IX bevel gegeven aan de Dominicanen om de taak van de inquisitie op zich te nemen. Deze inquisitie gaat na de val van Montségur de hoofdrol spelen in de vervolging van de Albigenzen. Wat resteerde van parfaits en croyants wordt opgeruimd. Dit gaat door tot het begin van de 14e eeuw, toen Jacques Fournier, de bisschop van Pamiers, de latere Paus Benedictus XII, in en rond Montaillou de laatste Katharen opspoorde. Guillaume Bélibaste (geb. 1280) geldt als de laatst verbrande Kathaarse parfait. Hij werd op de brandstapel gezet in 1321 in Villerouge-Termenès. In dit plaatsje is nu met geldelijke steun van de Europese Gemeenschap een museum opgericht dat geheel aan hem en het Katharisme is gewijd. Katharen en manicheïsme De rooms-katholieke kerk beweerde in de tijd van de Katharenvervolging dat de Katharen manicheeërs waren, aanhangers van Mani. Kerkvader Augustinus, die zelf een tijdje manicheeër was geweest, had een een soort determineertabel van ketterijen opgesteld, met daaronder het manicheïsme. Van alle ketterijen vond Augustinus het manicheïsme het meest verwerpelijk. En alleen van die ketterse stroming moesten volgens hem de aanhangers gedood worden. Daar beriep de RK-kerk zich op bij het vervolgen van de Katharen. Het doden van Katharen kreeg daardoor binnen de RK-kerk een juridisch geldige status. Daar is veel literatuur over verschenen en de conclusie is dat van enige relatie tussen de Katharen en het manicheïsme niets is gebleken. In wetenschappelijk literatuur wordt die relatie dan ook niet meer aangehangen. Niettemin komt men de bewering van de rooms-katholieke kerk dat de katharen manicheeërs waren nog veelvuldig tegen. Culturele achtergrond In Occitanië golden ten tijde van het katharisme drie kernwaarden: - pretz: respect, edelmoedigheid, opkomen voor zwakkeren; - paratz: gelijkwaardigheid; - convivenzia: verdraagzaamheid; respect voor de meningen van anderen. Deze begrippen waren belangrijk in het leven in deze streek in die kathaarse tijd. Ook zijn hier de liederen terug te vinden die als onderwerp de "hoofse liefde" hebben. Troubadours waren geliefde gasten op de kastelen om liederen te zingen en verhalen te vertellen. In deze streek en tijd zijn ook zeer geavanceerde muziekinstrumenten ontstaan die nu nog te zien zijn in het kasteel Puivert bij de gelijknamige plaats. De techniek kwam niet uit de lucht vallen: in Occinatië kwamen vele volkeren met hun verschillende culturen en gebruiken vreedzaam bijeen wat een levendige en zeer welvarende handel tot gevolg had. Deze welvaart van de Occitaanse edelen was de Noord Franse edelen een doorn in het oog. Niet uit te sluiten is dat hun deelname aan de diverse kruistochten tegen de katharen ook ingegeven werd door deze jalouzie en hebzucht. De vele ontmoetingen met verschillende volkeren en culturen brachten uiteraard niet alleen economische maar ook technische vooruitgang. Ook opvallend was de rol van de vrouw in deze samenleving. Zij was zeker niet ondergeschikt aan de man en zij kon zelfs in het katharisme opklimmen tot parfait. Naamgeving Degenen die wij tegenwoordig gewoonlijk 'Katharen' noemen kenden zelf dat woord niet eens en gebruikten het dus ook niet om zichzelf daarmee aan te duiden. Zijzelf noemden zich gewoonweg christenen of "vrienden van God". In de kronieken van de tijdgenoten van de Katharen en in de inquisitieverslagen werden ze Albigenzen genoemd, naar de stad Albi. In de volksmond noemde men ze in hun eigen tijd bonhommes of bonnefemmes, de "goede mannen", "goede vrouwen", en dat ten onderscheid van de vertegenwoordigers van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. Halverwege de 12e eeuw komt het woord "Kathaar" voor de eerste keer voor in een preek van de Duitse monnik Eckbert von Schonau. Maar hij heeft het dan over christenen in het Rijnland die afgeweken zijn van de rechte leer die hij "Katharos" noemt. Een halve eeuw later wordt dat woord ook gebruikt buiten Duitsland in geschriften van tegenstanders van hun afwijkende leer. Gebruik in de toenmalige Languedoc is niet teruggevonden. Alain de Lille, een katholieke theoloog, schreef in "De Fida Catholica" ("Over het katholieke geloof", Montpellier 1200) onder meer : "Men noemt ze Katharen van catus (kat) omdat ze het achterste van een kat kussen..." Katten werden geassocieerd met satanisme. In het Rijnland en ook in de Lage Landen werd een kat gezien als de verpersoonlijking van Satan. In 1848 schrijft Charles Schmidt, een Elzasser, de "Geschichte der Valdesier und Katharer"; in het Frans wordt de titel "Histoire et doctrine de la sekte des Cathares ou Albigeois" (1848). Pas daarna wordt het gebruikelijk om degenen die eerst Albigenzen werden genoemd 'Kathaar' te gaan noemen. Het woord "kathaar" in de betekenis waarin we het thans over katharen hebben, werd dus pas voor het eerst gebruikt in de 19e eeuw, vele eeuwen na de tijd van de katharen zelf. Vanuit de esoterie heeft men meer recent de link gelegd tussen 'Kathaar' en het Griekse woord "catharos" wat "gereinigd" betekent. Een argument werd gevonden bij Augustinus die een Afrikaanse manicheïsche sekte beschrijft die zich "catharoi" of "zuiveren" noemde; deze leefden echter in de 4e eeuw. Er is geen enkele historische aanwijzing dat de Albigenzen zelf het woord "catharos" of "catharoi" als een positieve aanduiding voor hun aanhangers gebruikten. Iets gelijkaardigs is terug te vinden betreffende het woord "parfait" of "volmaakte". De Kathaarse geestelijken noemden zichzelf niet "volmaakten", maar gewoon "christenen" of "ware christenen". Het Franse woord "parfait" is afkomstig van de inquisitie. Iemand die het consolamentum had ontvangen, werd door de inquisitie een "volmaakte ketter" genoemd, in het Latijn "hereticus perfectus", later ingekort tot "perfectus" of "parfait”. De term "parfait" is dus een aanduiding van de inquisitie, en niet van de Katharen zelf. Beginselen van de leer De Kathaarse leer is gnostisch van oorsprong. Zoals de andere gnostici zijn de Katharen dualisten, ze gaan er van uit dat er "twee scheppingen" bestaan: de goede, geestelijke schepping en de slechte, stoffelijke schepping. Hun visie is dat de wereld zoals wij die kennen slechts een schijnwereld is. Alle stoffelijke zaken zijn vernederend voor het goddelijke dat in iedere mens aanwezig is. De Katharen kennen zowel een goede als een slechte God. De slechte god was JHWH, de god van het Oude Testament, die de wereld geschapen had en de geesten had gevangen in stoffelijke lichamen, ze vulde met ellende en lijden. De goede god was de God van Jezus, die liefde predikte. Voor de Katharen was het volstrekt ondenkbaar dat God zijn eigen zoon naar de aarde zou sturen om door zijn lijden en dood de mensen te verlossen. Het kruis is voor hen een verwerpelijk martelwerktuig waarmee gepoogd werd de missie van Christus te doen mislukken. Zijn missie was de Boodschap brengen. De eucharistie is voor de Katharen geen sacrament. Zij kennen wel de zegening van het brood bij het begin van de maaltijd (als herinnering aan de missie van Christus), maar ze verwerpen zonder meer het idee van de transsubstantiatie waarbij Christus aanwezig zou zijn in de hostie. Het is voor hen ondenkbaar dat God zich in zoiets laags en stoffelijks als een stuk brood zou manifesteren. De Katharen geloofden in reïncarnatie. De Katharen kenden drie niveaus van toegang tot de leer: * Een chrétien had, na een noviciaat, het consolamentum ontvangen. Dit was het enige sacrament voor de Katharen. Het was een vorm van inwijding in de Heilige Geest en gebeurde door handoplegging. Hierdoor werd de goddelijke geest in de mens in contact gebracht met de Heilige Geest, waardoor de mens in staat werd zijn goddelijke oorsprong te ervaren. Na het consolamentum moest hij leven volgens een strikte regel. Deze regel was ascetisch van aard: verbod om dierlijk voedsel te eten en het gebod om een evangelische moraal te beoefenen: verbod om te vloeken, te liegen en te doden. Het "consolamentum" kon pas ontvangen worden op volwassen leeftijd; de Katharen meenden dat dit bewust moest gebeuren, in alle vrijwilligheid. * Een croyant geloofde in de juistheid van de Kathaarse leer, maar onderging geen wijding. De Kathaarse Kerk legde de croyant geen enkel gebod of verbod op. Dat bracht de roomse Kerk ertoe de Katharen laksheid te verwijten. De stervenden konden een vereenvoudigde vorm van het consolamentum ontvangen. * Een auditeur was diegene die niet geloofde in de Kathaarse leer, maar er wel welwillend tegenover stond. De meeste Occitaanse faidits (edelen) waren auditeurs. Kinderen die stierven hadden het consolamentum niet ontvangen. Toch konden ook zij volgens de Katharen de hemel bereiken; door reïncarnatie kregen ze een tweede kans. Het Katharisme is niet te beschouwen als een stroming - zeker niet in Occitanië - maar als een (gnostische) godsdienst. Het gnosticisme is een stroming binnen het christendom. In het gnosticisme - dus ook in de Kathaarse godsdienst - was er geen plaats voor de Kerk als plaatsvervanger voor God op Aarde. In tegendeel: een ieder droeg de "goddelijke vonk" in zichzelf en had de plicht om anderen daarvan op de hoogte te brengen. Ook het lijden van Christus aan het kruis en het kruis zelf werd door de Katharen niet gevolgd. Daarmee werd de centrale machtspositie van de Kerk in de samenleving door de katharen op het spel gezet. De Kerk beschouwde dit zowel als een aanval op de na te streven eenheid, en als een bedreiging voor haar overheersende religieuze positie in het geloof van de christenen. Daarom was de vervolging door de Rooms-katholieke Kerk ook zo fel: er werden kruistochten georganiseerd met de opzet om deze godsdienst uit te roeien, en toen dat met geweld niet lukte werd speciaal voor de vervolging van de Katharen de kerkelijke inquisitie opgericht en geïnstitutionaliseerd. Deze inquisitie heeft meer dan honderd jaar lang in Occitanië onderzoeken, verhoren en martelingen uitgevoerd waaraan de vervolgden stierven, langdurig de gevangenis in gingen of gebrandmerkt werden door het dragen van een geel insigne. Hiermee werd bewerkstelligd dat een opkomende gnostische godsdienst werd vernietigd''Katharen in Europa : een reis doorheen het katharisme'', 2e druk 08-2004, Buyten, Yves Van; Vanderzeypen, Willy, ISBN 90-6271-014-X. Externe link * studiecentrum Als Catars vzw België en Nederland Referenties Categorie:Katharisme Categorie:Christelijke stroming Categorie:Mystiek Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis Categorie:Geschiedenis van Frankrijk Categorie:Geschiedenis van Toulouse af:Kathaar an:Catarismo ar:كاثار ast:Catarismu bg:Катарство ca:Catarisme cs:Albigenští cy:Cathariaid da:Katharisme de:Katharer en:Catharism eo:Katarismo es:Catarismo et:Katarid fi:Kataarit fr:Catharisme fy:Kataren he:קתרים hr:Katari hu:Katharok is:Katarar it:Catarismo ja:カタリ派 ko:카타리파 la:Cathari li:Kathare lt:Katarai no:Katarere oc:Catarisme pl:Katarzy pt:Catarismo ro:Catarism ru:Катары sh:Katari simple:Catharism sk:Albigénstvo sl:Katari sr:Катари sv:Katarer tr:Katharizm uk:Катари zh:卡特里派